The Road to Victory
by Drop.A.Comment
Summary: In a region where liberation is whispered in the shadows, an uncertain Oshawott is taken and trained by an aspiring boy Trainer. On a journey that is laced with obstacles, the small Pokemon shall learn how to face his fears and flourish. Nuzlocke fanfic.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Before I begin, I would like to clarify something; this first page is dedicated towards informing the audience – such as yourself – how this story would be formatted. If you want to start the fanfiction, you can go ahead to Chapter One: Pastel. Otherwise, you are more than welcome to read a bit about some background/vital information that affects the way this story is told.

To begin with, I would like to mention the spark of this story. After a friend of mine received her very first Pokemon game – Pokemon: White Version – I became inspired to journey through the Unova region once more in order to re-experience the magic behind the fifth Generation video games. However, I already possess a saved file in my Black version full of Pokemon that I have raised proudly, and running through the region with a bunch of Egg-hatched, level one Pokemon didn't excite me. In addition, I didn't have enough money to buy myself Pokmon: White version.

Upon knowing about the Pokemon Nuzlocke Challenge beforehand, I suddenly gained a crazy idea.

I would start a new game in my Black version and treat it as a Nuzlocke Challenge, and throughout the adventure, I would not save the game at all.

This story is based on my Pokemon: Black Version experience without saving, without healing, and without reviving, amongst additional rules.

* * *

><p>Now, let's list these rules.<p>

1) The first Pokemon encountered in a new area MUST be caught. This does not count for previously caught Pokemon; if a Pokemon that has been caught in the past (unless it was killed) is encountered first, it can be defeated.

2) Each Pokemon receives a nickname.

3) No healing items are used, and no reviving is allowed whatsoever.

4) If a Pokemon ever faints, it is considered dead. It is placed in Box Seven, labeled Heaven, and is never used in battle ever again.

* * *

><p>And now, the rules pertaining to this story;<p>

1) No saving.

2) Dead Pokémon can be used ONLY for training outside of the story's events or clearing small and otherwise insignificant obstacles, such as cutting small trees or smashing small rocks, and for the sake of evolving and completing the Pokedex. They cannot be used for surfing, scaling waterfalls, pushing boulders, climbing rock walls, flying, or diving to significant places. Otherwise, dead Pokemon are out completely.

3) Rustling grass Pokemon and shiny Pokemon that are found in the wild negates the regular Pokemon catching rules. However, if any of these Pokemon are found and caught, then I must choose whether to mention the addition of the regular Pokemon, or the rarer one. The one that isn't chosen is sent to Box One and is trained outside of the story's events, never to be mentioned.

4) If the power is ever turned OFF, the story ends.

5) If all of the Pokemon of the team are defeated, the story ends.

6) If the starter Pokemon faints, the story ends.

7) If Ghetsis and Team Plasma are defeated and the credits roll, the story ends. (Hopefully I will make it there…!)

8) Held items that enhance moves of certain elements during a batlle (such as Amulet Coins, Miracle Seeds, Rocky Helmets, and Type- based Gems,) are allowed. Berries that heal statuses or Health Points are NOT allowed.

* * *

><p>At the end of each chapter, the status of the team and the amount of deaths thus far are mentioned.<p>

Any additional information that I have forgotten will be added as soon as I remember.

With that said, let us begin!

With hopes of surviving decently,

~Drop A Comment


	2. Chapter One: Pastel

**Chapter One: Pastel**

_March 30, 20XX;_

_It's not completely out of the ordinary for humans to have a small understanding of what Pokémon are saying._

_Some people can just look at their Pokémon, and by noticing the way they sound when they talk or the way their body is as they do, they can learn a lot of things. A _Pokémon_ can tell a Trainer that they are happy, or that they don't like a certain idea. Pokémon can also tell us humans if something is wrong, or if a disaster is coming. At the same time, they give us hope, and they give us a reason to smile, so even if we can't always understand their speech, we could see when they are telling us certain things._

_However, there are some of us that can understand what Pokémon are saying, as if they spoke the same language as we do._

_These types of people are rare, but it's not like we are absolutely different or superior to anybody else. I'd like to think that we are just like everybody else – especially if everybody else loved Pokémon._

_I'd also like to think that, as a kid with a dream, that I could be somebody great if I ever had a Pokémon. Perhaps I could even become a Champion if I worked really hard for it. And even if I didn't become that powerful, I would be able to finally see some new places other than Nuvema, Accumula, and Striaton City. Plus, I'd get to talk to some new Pokémon, besides the Pidove around here. ( They freak out when I try to talk to them, anyway. )_

_But, that's all a dream. And I think that's all it would ever be._

_- Hilbert Ebony_

* * *

><p>Pascal didn't know what to think of the human that called himself Hilbert.<p>

At first it was confusion, with a mix of glum acceptance, when he was released from his Pokeball and was greeted, face to face, with the grinning expression that the brunette boy wore. The confusion deepened when the boy had asked the little Oshawott for his name, and it tipped over into a pit of absolute bewilderment when the human understood the word that came out of his mouth. He then panicked and began to feel the slightest bit of dislike towards Hilbert as he was nudged into a battle with one of his friends.

( "It's okay," insisted the human when Pascal dashed behind his leg and let out a sharp whine of fear. "You'll do great, Pascal, I swear!"

When the Oshawott was finally pushed into the area that would be considered the fighting field, the otter-like Pokémon's opponent – a cheery little Tepig – offered a wide smile and told him, "I'll go easy on you, okay?" before starting the fight with a Tackle. )

Despite winning that battle and the fight that followed it, Pascal's confidence towards his new Trainer had not improved. It was not Hilbert's fault, however. The Oshawott simply felt that he, himself, was a less-than-remarkable Pokémon to choose, in comparison to his friends. The small Water-type knew that he was extremely inexperienced when it came to fighting and taking commands, and had the feeling that he would never improve.

Now, with the duo outside, surrounded by the tall grass and gentle breezes of Route One, Pascal felt everything but comfortable as he peered at his Trainer. The said boy was looking eagerly down at a notebook in one of his hands, writing down something in a manner that was hasty and excited. After a moment of staring and scribbling, the human's eyes finally met the Oshawott's for a few seconds before the small Pokémon tore his gaze and covered his eyes quickly with his forepaws.

"Hey, chill, Pascal. No need to do that," he heard his Trainer say, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I was just writing down what happened back at my house, and stuff that I know about you so far." The last bit made the Oshawott squirm and attempt to hide even more of his face. The laughter that followed his antics made the Water- type's cheeks ache slightly from the burning that he felt. "It's nothing bad, man! I was just saying that you were really good at taking down Pokémon. See?" The sound of soft rustling and movement reached Pascal's ears as Hilbert bent down and held something close to the Pokémon. After a moment, the Oshawott peeled one paw away from his eyes and peered at the book in front of him.

Tentatively uncovering his other eye, he tried to translate the odd symbols and dots that the human arranged on the page. Pascal knew some of the words, but other than that, he was never a reader. He doubted that any Pokémon in the universe knew how to make much sense of the unusual drawings that the humans usually made. "I'm sorry," he began quietly, giving Hilbert a sheepish glance before directing his attention to a few blades of grass. "I cannot read that. N-not really, I mean, but…"

"Not really?" The human's voice was filled with interest. "What can you understand?"

There was a pause before the little Pokémon glanced at the page and slowly placed a paw over one of the series of symbols that looked familiar to him. "Oshawott?" He asked hesitantly, before bringing another paw up and lightly hovering over another series of symbols. "And… Water- type, I think. I might be wrong. A-actually, I know I am wrong-"

"No, you're completely right," Hilbert said contentedly, causing the Pokémon to turn and stare at him with a stunned expression. The brunette smiled widely and adjusted the page so the pair could see it, bringing a finger over to the sentence that Pascal chose the words from and saying aloud, " 'I recieved an Oshawott today who called himself Pascal. He is a small Water- type Pokémon with a shell on his stomach. Why Oshawotts have a shell like that, I can't say that I know. But I do know that he is a really good fighter, and he has a lot of potential-' "

Just as he ended the sentence, there was a loud bark before something came charging towards the human. The Trainer gaped and started to move away, but his reaction came too late as a brown and tan form rammed into his side and knocked him over rather forcefully. Pascal leapt back and squeaked in shock, before instinct took over and he charged into the assailant, successfully landing a Tackle attack against the Pokémon's head.

The brown Pokémon went tumbling off of Hilbert and rolled backwards into the grass, a sharp yelp being heard, followed by a series of barks and a growl. "What are you doing?" The attacker demanded as it began to stand. "I'm trying to save you-"

The Pokémon's sentence was cut short as a sudden streak of red and white flew and bounced off of its head. With a bright red beam emitting from the Pokeball, the wild Pokémon was consumed by the object, and was captured within seconds. Pascal blinked and shook his head in confusion, turning to his Trainer as if expecting an explanation of what had happened. The said human was grinning and looking as if he had won a grand prize.

"And there we have it," Hilbert said suddenly. "The first member of our team!" He looked back at his bewildered partner and continued excitedly. "See, I caught that Lillipup just now. She's going to be traveling with us as we fill up the Pokedex that Professor Juniper gave us." The Trainer paused in order to get up and stretch out his slightly bruised side. "And now, we also have our 'Catch the Most Pokémon' Contest winner! Let's see if Cheren and Bianca nabbed a great Pokémon like we did! If they even caught themselves a Pokémon, that is."

* * *

><p>"... Well! I guess no one won the contest," was what Bianca had declared cheerily as the Trainers' Pokémon stood in front of them.<p>

Pascal sighed and scanned the group of Pokémon. He noted how Tepig was chattering excitedly to a calmer (yet equally cheerful) looking Lillipup, and how Snivy and a dark feline-like Pokemon regarded each other in a respectful and dignified way, as if the pair had been friends since they were hatched. With another melancholy puff of air, he peered at the Lillipup that Hilbert caught, who was staring boredly at the humans.

"Hey, you," the Lillipup barked suddenly, causing Pascal to jump the slightest bit. "Postcard, was it?"

"P-... Pascal," he corrected quietly. His correction was met with a raspberry and a shake of the head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," the canine huffed before nodding her head up towards the humans. "Anyways, who are those loons? Better tell me quick, Posterboard."

The Oshawott wilted as the Lillipup got his name wrong a second time, getting the hint that she truly did not like the fact that she was captured, and didn't want to bother with getting her colleague's name right. In an attempt to ignore the feeling of negativity that emitted from the new Pokémon, he looked at the three young humans, who were just answering some sort of ringing noise that came from their wrists. "Well," he began quietly before the Lillipup cleared her throat, signaling him to speak louder, "W-well, we have our Trainer, Hilbert. Then there is the female human, Bianca, who is very… energetic? I-I do not know. And, then, the other male. He is Cheren, I believe… I- forgive me, I may be wrong-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, you're just as new to these goons as I am," the Lillipup cut in. The Oshawott looked back at her, catching her at the end of an eye roll. "Why are we hanging around these imbeciles anyway?"

Pascal hesitated as she gave him a strict gaze, and answered slowly, "Because the humans are going to train us, and we will become stronger…?"

"Wrong!" The sudden exclamation from the Lillipup made the Oshawott jump again, followed by a whimper and a panicked shudder as she began to close in on him. "We, the Pokémon, make ourselves stronger. We don't need a couple of human pups trapping us in alien devices and using us for competitive battling. We can take care of ourselves just fine! They know it too!" She pressed her nose against his and dangerously growled, "We're just being used as pawns, Pottery."

Pascal let out a weak whine and managed to say a quiet and fright-filled, "That is not true," before she barked loudly and caused him to cower and shrink back.

"Don't you dare deny what I say! This little human contest only proves my point! The evidence is right in front of your face, Pastery. You're just too much of a wimpy excuse of a Pokémon to accept it!"

When the Oshawott heard Hilbert calling them over, he had never been so glad to be able to distance himself from another Pokémon in his life.

* * *

><p>"We have four Pokeballs now," Pascal heard his Trainer say as they returned to Route One. Even after getting healed by the odd technologies that the Pokémon Center provided, the Oshawott didn't feel any better than he had since the beginning of his day. He shrank slightly at the memory of most recent conversation that he held with the Lillipup, and tried to will the terrified feeling deep inside of his chest to settle and disappear.<p>

"We can catch four more Pokémon," Hilbert continued. "I saw a Patrat earlier, before I started to log my current progress. Maybe we can get one, Pascal. That'd be a great idea, wouldn't it?-"

There was a muffled thud and a cough as a sudden Tackle attack was aimed at the human's stomach, successfully winding the human and knocking the Pokeballs out of his hand. Pascal watched in shock as his Trainer fell onto his back and the attacker – the Lillipup – began to run off, triumphantly yelping as she did.

"No Pokémon, be it a Patrat or a Purrloin, is getting caught on my watch!" She cheered. There was a wild round of laugher before the head of another Pokémon popped out of the grass and began to scan the area. Before Pascal could call out a warning, the canine bumped into the Pokémon, stumbling backwards and looking slightly dazed as the Pokémon – a Patrat – turned in an unfazed and unusually calm manner.

"Hmm? What do we have here?" The Patrat spoke slowly, a hint of something unknown glinting briefly in her eyes. Pascal's stomach twisted at the sight, and found himself frozen as he watched the Lillipup and the Patrat.

The canine recovered and barked out, "What'dya mean, 'what do we have here'? There's no time for that! Start running, right now! Don't let that human catch you too!"

There was a sickening drop of something in Pascal's chest as the Patrat coolly responded, "How sweet. You are concerned for my wellbeing?" With a sudden movement and a loud crack, the Lillipup's head was suddenly slammed, causing a fast-forming bruise to appear. "You should watch out for yourself," the Patrat screeched as she swung her head and smashed it against the side of the Lillipup's face, making her roll away from impact, towards the shock-stricken Oshawott. As suddenly as the attacks were launched, the Patrat whipped around and began screaming over and over, "Intruding Pokémon! Intruding Pokémon," disappearing into the tall grass.

Pascal caught sight of a waving white tail tip, followed by countless more waving tails, before peering down at the Lillipup. He could only stare blankly, unmoving, as he caught sight of the slightest trickling of red sliding out of the Pokémon's mouth.

When Hilbert suddenly appeared and picked up the Lillipup's body, the Oshawott was snapped out of his trance, and became abruptly aware of the hauntingly loud chorus of "Intruding Pokémon! Intruding Pokémon," that drowned the once peaceful area of Route One. He barely caught his Trainer's command to run, and had done so, stumbling first before bolting out of the tall grass and away from the angry cries of the Patrat. The two didn't stop running until they reached the Pokémon Center.

Upon Hilbert's demands, the nurse at the counter tried her best to see if she could save the Lillipup... but they both knew that it was too late for the little canine. Hilbert already lost a Pokémon early on in his journey, and Pascal knew, as he watched the last bit of brown fur being brought outside by two of the nurse's Pokémon, that he was going to see many Pokémon fall as the Lillipup had before their journey was over.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**Current Progress:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Trainer:<strong>

Hilbert Ebony; Male.

No Gym Badges.

Hardy; Good perseverance.

**Current Team:**

**Starter:**

Pascal; Male Oshawott.

Level Eight.

Bashful; Often lost in thought.

**Deaths: 1**

**Current Death:**

Pastel; Female Lillipup.

Level Four.

Naughty; Somewhat stubborn.

Died: Route One, by a Female Patrat.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**End Chapter One.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hopefully, this was a good start!

If there are any concerns pertaining to grammar, spelling, or the lack of some sort of element anywhere, feel free to let me know! I would love to improve on my writing.

~D.A.C.


End file.
